The subject matter disclosed herein relates to knock sensors, and more specifically, to knock sensors mounted to multi-cylinder reciprocating devices.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine, e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder, to move the components over a distance. Each cylinder may include one or more valves that open and close correlative with combustion of the carbonaceous fuel. For example, an intake valve may direct an oxidizer such as air into the cylinder, which is then mixed with fuel and combusted. Combustion fluids, e.g., hot gases, may then be directed to exit the cylinder via an exhaust valve. Accordingly, the carbonaceous fuel is transformed into mechanical motion, useful in driving a load. For example, the load may be a generator that produces electric power.
Knock sensors can be used to monitor multi-cylinder reciprocating devices. A knock sensor can be mounted to the exterior of a cylinder and used to determine whether or not the reciprocating device is running as desired. Knock sensors sometimes malfunction, break during operation, or may be wired to the wrong cylinder. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a way to check the data collected by a knock sensor, and/or take measurements of a cylinder using knock sensors mounted on a different cylinder in the event that the primary knock sensor stops working during operation.